


Roy G Biv

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [7]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, YEEHAW FREE FORM, fucking cat, i see maya as midas daughter, ill explain in another fic i guess, midas named meowscles roy g biv, no beta we die like men, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Midas' cat being a shit to Midas and the others in a sense.
Relationships: Meowscles & Midas (Fortnite)
Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655113
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Roy G Biv

**Author's Note:**

> Stoked as fuck for the event tomorrow and also FUCK I see Midas acting like levi Ackerman so hard lIke I FUCKING MIDAS IS KEVI COMFIRNEMD THEU EVEN HAVE THE SAME VOICE ACTOR

Midas looked down at the cat, confused as to why he was just.. There.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the calico animal. The cat looked up at the golden-eyed male, almost shocked by how both of his eyes were the color they were.

"Meow." He said, rubbing against Midas' legs.

"Tch." Midas picked the cat up by his scruff, looking at him intently 

"You got an owner?"

The cat didn't respond.

"Well now you do." Midas said, placing the calico cat in his arms, holding him to his chest. "Your new name is Roy G Biv, because I fucking love the rainbow."

Midas looked at the cat with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Tell anyone that, you're fucking back on the streets Roy."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Sir.. What manner of creature is this?"

"He's my cat, Roy G Biv."

Brutus looked at the man, confused.

"Sir.. You're not really considering on keeping this cat, are you?"

"I'm not considering it. I've already decided, he's my cat, my son, Roy G Biv."

Brutus was silent for some seconds, confused. "But why?"

Midas looked at Brutus, almost offended looking.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you why, sir."

Midas' offended look turned into that of a scowl. "You're so lucky right now that Roy's on my lap, Brutus, otherwise I would've gotten up to slap you right where you stand." Midas said, exasperated due to his bodyguard having the gall to speak back to him like this.

Brutus was only silent as Midas reprimanded him.

"If I want to carry around a fishbowl with me at all times with it filled to the brim with fish, what're you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, sir. I will only ask you to exercise caution."

"Yeah, that's fuckin' right that you will."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Boss."

"What is it Skye?"

"I-is that.. A c..c-c-cat??" She asked, pointing at the sleeping kitten in his lap.

Midas was silent for some seconds.

"Yes."

Skye inhaled deeply. "Sir do I have permission to give him head and chin pettings?!"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!!"

Skye ran over quickly, petting and scratching the cat's head, ears, neck, body, really anywhere she could.

"He's adorable!!"

"His name is Roy G Biv!!" Midas informed her, just as enthusiastic as she was.

"I love him!!"

"I love him too!!! He's my son!!"

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Dad!!" Maya shrieked from within her bedroom, clearly angry.

Midas walked into the room, confused.

"Your fucking cat knocked over all of my things AND shit on my bed!"

"Maya! Watch your language dammit!!" He scolded.

"Roy what the FUCK?! I gave you a big ass cat tree and litter box and this is what you do?! You ungrateful piece of shit cat?!"

"I agree dad!!"

Midas pointed at the cat. "You fucking fucker fuck fuck!! Stupif fucking faggot holy SHIT I fucking HATE you you stupid ass bitch cunt dick cock!" Midas yelled, audible to anyone within the vicinity of the room Midas and his daughter were in.

"fuUUuuUuUuUCKKKKK!!!"

-*-*-*-*-*-

Roy hissed at Midas.

"What did you just say?"

The buff cat meowed at his father, glaring daggers at him as he did.

"Oh- OH, yoU- yOU've done it nOw bOy!!"

Midas pressed into his earpiece. "Tina! Go evacuate and bomb the yacht!"

"Sir?!"

"Roy is being a shit bird again! Go bomb his yacht!"

"You can't be serious right now!"

"I am! Do it dammit!!"

"I'm not going to Midas, you're mad at your cat and dammit I don't want a part of that!"

"How dare you disregard a direct order womaN?!"

There was silence on the other line.

"This bitch really hung up on me."

Midas was silent for some seconds.

"Well I'll just go do it myself!" He yelled.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Midas loves his son, Roy G Biv, lovingly nicknamed Meowscles, but sometimes he's an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> My brother said that Midas has nobody who loves him but everyday for the past week I've been saying that I love Midas what does this mean


End file.
